The RTE Core's training activities will focus on developing new researchers and supporting existing researchers focused on rural health disparities. This will help address the shortage of researchers engaged in rural health disparities elimination research by providing new opportunities to become involved in ongoing research projects, to receive specific training in working with rural populations, and to gain experience in community partnership building and maintenance. These activities will support research at all levels, including undergraduates, graduates, post-doctoral researchers, and junior faculty. This broad approach permits trainees at all levels to gain new experience to help shape their research careers.